gravitywikiaorg-20200223-history
List of climate change topics
This is a list of climate change topics. 0-9 100,000-year problem A Abrupt climate change - Albedo - Antarctica cooling controversy - Antarctic Cold Reversal - Antarctic oscillation - Anthropogenic - Anthropogenic climate change - Arctic oscillation - Antarctica cooling controversy - Atlantic oscillation - Arctic shrinkage - Atlantic Multidecadal Oscillation - Atmospheric circulation - Atmospheric sciences - Atmospheric window - Attribution of recent climate change B Bali Communiqué - Bali roadmap - Black carbon - Blytt-Sernander - Broad Spectrum Revolution C Callendar effect - Cap and Share - Carbon capture and storage - Carbon cycle - Carbon negative - Carbon neutral - Carbon project - Carbon sequestration - Carbon offset - Carbon sink - Carbon tax - Clathrate gun hypothesis - Clean coal technology - Clean Energy Trends - Climate - Climate change - Climate change denial - Climate change in popular culture - Climate commitment - Climate cycle - Climate ethics - Climate Investment Funds - Climate model - Climate refugee - Climate risk management - Climate sensitivity - Climate surprise - Climate variability - Cloud feedback - Coal phase out - Cool tropics paradox D Dendroclimatology E Eco-efficiency - Early anthropocene - Earth's atmosphere - Earth's energy budget - EarthLab - Earth Hour - Earthshine - East Antarctic Ice Sheet - Ecotax - Ecological Forecasting - Effects of climate change on marine mammals - Effect of climate change on plant biodiversity - Efficient energy use - El Niño (ENSO) - Emission Reduction Unit - Emission inventory - Emission standards - Emissions trading - Energie-Cités - Energy Autonomy - Energy conservation - Energy forestry - Enteric fermentation - Environmental crime - European Climate Forum F Fossil fuel - Fossil fuel power plant - Freon G G8+5 - GFDL CM2.X - GHG Vehicle Test Group - Global Change Master Directory - Global climate model - Global cooling - Global climate model, also General Circulation Model or GCM - Global dimming - Global warming - Global warming controversy - Global warming period - Global warming potential - Greenhouse and Icehouse Earth - Greenhouse debt - Greenhouse effect - Greenhouse gas - Greenhouse gas accounting - Greenhouse gas inventory - Greenleap Strategic Institute - Gulf Stream H Holocene climatic optimum - Heiligendamm Process - Hockey stick controversy - Holocene - Holocene Climatic Optimum I Ice age - Ice core - Ice sheet dynamics - Insolation - Instrumental temperature record - Interdecadal Pacific Oscillation - Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change - IPCC list of greenhouse gases - K Keeling Curve - Kyoto Protocol L Little Ice Age - Low-carbon emission - M Magnetosphere - Maunder Minimum - Mauna Loa - Medieval climate optimum - Meteorology - Methane - Mitigation of global warming N Nitrous oxide (N2O) - North Atlantic Deep Water - North Atlantic oscillation - Northwest Passage O Older Dryas - Oldest Dryas - Overpopulation - Ozone depletion P Pacific decadal oscillation - Paleoclimate Modelling Intercomparison Project - Paleothermometer - Planetary engineering - Parameterization - Peak oil - Phenology - Polar amplification - Proxy Q Quasi-biennial oscillation R Radiative forcing - Renewable energy - Renewable energy commercialization - Runaway greenhouse effect S Sahara pump theory - Satellite temperature measurements - Sea level rise - Slash and burn - Snowball Earth - Solar shade - Solar variation - Sunspot T Table of Historic and Prehistoric Climate Indicators - Temperature record of the past 1000 years - Temperature record since 1880 - Thermohaline circulation - Timeline of glaciation - TEX-86 - Thermocline - Tipping point (climatology) U Urban heat island W Water World - West Antarctic Ice Sheet - World climate research programme - World Climate Report See also *Glossary of climate change *Scientific opinion on climate change *List of countries by greenhouse gas emissions per capita *List of countries by carbon dioxide emissions per capita *List of countries by carbon dioxide emissions *Category:Climate change, Category:Global warming, Category:Climatology External links *IPCC - glossary Category:Climate change Category:Global warming Climate change hu:Wikipédia:A globális felmelegedés mu"helye/Szójegyzék